


Love Notes

by rapidfiction



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, im new to posting my fics im sorry, im not very good at writing these two but bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapidfiction/pseuds/rapidfiction
Summary: Eddward finds a confession note in his locker. / Rated T for language, might change in the future ;)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time posting a fic on ao3 so pls dont hurt me :,)))))))))

"I like you, dork."

Edd was baffled. An anonymous note fell out of his locker declaring their likeness of the raven-haired boy. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Double D was one of the most invisible people at Peach Creek despite his excellent grades. The only time he got even the slightest amount of attention was when he, Edd, and Eddy would do scams, though those would usually attract attention of negative nature. Never did Eddward think someone would like him in a million years.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Eddy and Ed walking through the hallway towards him. He quickly shoved the note in his back pocket and turn to the boys.

"Greetings gentlemen, I assume your day has gone well?" Edd asked.

Eddy grinned. "Hell yeah! I got a B on my history test! Thanks for the notes, sockhead."

"Language, Eddy."

"Yeah, yeah."

The trio made their way home, unaware of the pair of green eyes observing them.

 

\---

 

"You're on my mind a lot."

Another note.

This time slipped under his front door. Same handwriting, same paper. So it wasn't an accident. Someone actually liked him. His heart sped up.

Wait. He doesn't even know who this person is. They might be a psychopath, or a criminal.

It would have to be someone he knows. Otherwise there would be no way this person would know where he lived. Unless they have followed him home on one occasion. That thought made him shiver.

Eddy and Ed are obviously out of the picture. Eddy if currently dating Nazz and the handwriting is too neat to be Ed's. Johnny was in a relationship at the moment as well, so it isn't him. Rolf wouldn't do anything like this at the slightest. He probably doesn't even know what a love letter is. Jimmy and Sarah are dating as well, though that's not suprising. And Kevin, well….

Of course it wasn't him. He was as straight as a board. He has been in numorous relationships with strictly females, so even thinking about Kevin liking him was completely ridiculous. Though the thought of it did make Edd's heart beat a little faster.

Okay, maybe he has a slight crush on the redhead. Who could blame him? Tall, muscular, handsome…

 

'Oh dear.'


	2. Update

uhhhhhhh sorry for not uploading for a long time, my family lost our house and we've been homeless for a couple of days now so i dont have internet access except when i go to my grandmas house. it has been really frustrating because we've been "living" at this free camp ground which is hard because its hot as fuck outside and theres bugs everywhere and we cant afford bug spray right now. Once we find a new place to live there probably wont be any new chapters coming out. Im sorry for anyone who is reading this ;-; but i really like this story so i promise ill continue it soon!

~rapid UwU

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhh ye


End file.
